


On The Road To Mandalay

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mandalay, THE HONEYMOON, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Honeymoon"McCoy finds himself in Asia, wondering if he is finally on his honeymoon.





	On The Road To Mandalay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bob Hope and Bing Crosby for the wonderful "Road" movies, especially the one to Mandalay. Thanks also to Frank Sinatra and others for the song of the same name. And special thanks to Rudyard Kipling for introducing the world to Mandalay with his exotic poem.

“So, Hawaii wasn’t the honeymoon destination, either.”

“Merely a stop, Leonard.”

“Is it here? In Mandalay?”

“Perhaps.”

“You’re wearing your Sphinx face. Am I ever seeing the Enterprise again? Will the others still know me?”

“No, because you will be so sweet.”

“From being on a ‘honey’ moon.”

“Correct, Leonard.”

“Where are we headed next? Something tells me that we’re not backtracking.”

“The Taj Mahal. The Casbah. Casablanca.”

“All romantic places.”

“Odd that you should mention the Sphinx. We will see it, and the Pyramids.”

“Our honeymoon is also educational then.”

“Of course. We are learning all about each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the various mass media means or the estates of the famous entertainers mentioned in the beginning notes.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
